


Debut

by drelfina



Series: Kimono and Diamonds [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, M/M, Minor Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, REALLY MINOR, Sibling Interactions because this is how Siblings Do Things okay, Sometimes Madara Wishes he was an Only Child, a drabble because Evocates made me Feel Things, this is all about the siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: They're going to be late, and Kurohime will murder her brother.
Relationships: Uchiha Siblings - Relationship
Series: Kimono and Diamonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590655
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



"Come on, come on, we got to go now!" 

Togakushi put down his pencil, and then at the loud sigh, picked up his eraser. 

"TOGA." 

"What," Togakushi said, hiding his own smirk before looking up. 

"We are going to be _late_ ," Kurohime - wait, Kurohito - said. "If you don't put that eraser down, I'm going to kick your head off!" 

"It can't start till we turn up anyway," Togakushi said, but he put the eraser down. While it was fun to rile up his only sister, it was a very fine line to walk - if he tipped her over the edge, she'd literally pick him up and throw him out the window. 

Even if there were loads of fall-breaking bushes at the window and the added pertinent fact that his office was on the first floor, Togakushi didn't particularly like being upended head first into the camellias.

"If we are _late_ ," Kuro said, "he might _leave_." 

"And Father might get upset," Taetaka added, from where he was slouched in the sole arm-chair that wasn't covered in the detritus of Togakushi's latest week-long research. 

Kuro would have thrown half of it onto the floor if part of his research wasn't literal life-size and - most importantly - _living_ samples of his Desert Sculpture. 

He would just laugh at Kuro for getting a handful of cacti spikes, and she KNEW it.

"You don't care about Father being upset," Togakushi pointed out. 

"Yes alright," Kuro said, flapping her hand. "We don't care about Father's feelings -" 

"It's not like we haven't been consistently half an hour late to our own functions," Taetaka mused. 

"You were late to your own birthday party by two hours," Togakushi said. 

"I had a medical certificate," Taetaka protested. 

"NO ONE brings a medical certificate as a 'get out of birthday party' excuse," Togakushi said. 

"- shut UP, if you don't get out right now, I'm punting you both into the pond! I refuse to miss Tobirama's debut as Mada-chan's boyfriend!" 

"Oh, that was today?" Togakushi said. 

" _YES_ ," Kuro snapped. "And if we don't go in time, he might _run away_." 

"I don't think he will," Taetaka said. "He seems like sturdy stuff. Kagami-chan said as much." 

"Kagami-chan has a crush on his Tobirama-sensei the size of Hokkaido," Kuro snapped. "He has not seen the video of Senju Tobirama upending the entire bottle of chardonnay '83 on Hyuuga Hito's lap." 

"Are you sure? Because _I_ have a crush on the man and I haven't even met him." Togakushi said. 

" _I_ can upend a bottle of chardonnay on you if it'd get you to hurry the fuck up," Kuro growled. 

"Is chardonnay worth wasting on Togakushi?" Taetaka said. 

"Ha, ha, ha," Togakushi said, but he put his eraser down. Kuro huffed as he pulled off his old t-shirt, picking his way across his office and meandering past his two siblings with long ease of practice. "Look, I'm getting dressed." 

"You should have been dressed an hour ago!" 

"We probably would make it in time if we just stuffed Togakushi in the car right now," Taetaka offered helpfully. "He might even take the attention off that giant cast on your ankle this time. I bet Tobirama-kun would appreciate it; I heard he's extremely camera shy." 

"Camera-shy for a person whose news footage can be spliced together into an hour long montage of him throwing just red wine into people's faces," Togakushi observed, and just starting to pick out his inner layer of kimono. He smiled when Kuro hissed like a boiling kettle. 

"Oh, you saw that one?" Taetaka said. "I heard that there was one where he stepped on people in high heels." 

"It got taken down," Kuro said, a little impatiently. "Something about people finding it too sexy or something." 

"Pity," Taetaka said. "I didn't get to see that one." 

"He's got a real good mule-kick," Kuro said. "I'll pass you a copy." 

"You know, Mada-chan should be worried," Togakushi said, pausing to consider Kuro for a moment. "I mean, Taetaka over there, he's very manly and tall." 

"Are you sure you aren't considering yourself?" Kuro said. "tie up your kimono for fuck's sake." 

"Well how can I even compete with you, Kuroro," Togakushi said, with all the faux humility he could muster. "A mere internationally acclaimed artist and architect, I would _never_ be able to compete with a jiu jitsu black-belt and - Hurk!" 

Kuro tightened her arm around his neck. "Get in the car, Niisan. We're going right now." 

"Such good timing," Taetaka said, putting down his phone. "Father has already arrived at the venue. We'll only be half an hour late." 

"Fifteen minutes, Hikaku is playing chauffeur today," Kuro said, grinning wolfishly as Togakushi clawed uselessly at her arm. 

"Oh good. We might even get to see Tobirama-san throw the wine in _person_ then," Taetaka said cheerfully.

**Author's Note:**

> So Evocates and I had been bantering back and forth in the comments of Little Black Dress, and we've kind of got out how Madara's siblings are named, especially since I am very VERY intent on just naming them as is directly from the mountain range that Madara and Izuna are clearly named for: 
> 
> Taetaka: Exactly the same kanji as Mt Myoukou, 妙高. Different pronunciation. He acquired the nickname Myoukou because there is always this one Smart Ass in school who noticed his name's kanji was exactly the same as Mt Myoukou's, and the nickname stuck. Tadah, FIXED. 
> 
> Kurohime: The one and only daughter, who generally doesn't want to be CALLED Kurohime, to the eternal despair of Tajima, who just wanted just one, just one pretty princess please. She goes by Kuro, Kurohito, Kurohiro, Kurohiko, and when Togakushi wants to be strangled, Kuroro. 
> 
> Togakushi: Literally the name of mt Togakushi. Very nice name for a mountain, terrible name for a boy. Tajima begged his wife to just let him name him Togahito, or Kushihito or something, but Tajima's wife was ADAMANT because Tajima STARTED IT ABOUT THE GODDAMN MOUNTAINS IN THE FIRST PLACE NOW HE MUST PAY THE PRICE.
> 
> Madara is Madara, Izuna is Izuna. LOLZ.


End file.
